createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hethmora
Created by RedSmith305 Geography In a temperature forest in the north there is a race of carnivorous whalers know as the Hethmoroa. Their main city’s, including the capital city, are built around the coast, allowing for easy fishing and whaling. Their nation is criss-crossed with roads from the coastal whaling city’s to the inland city’s, which are used for logging to build their fleet. Their is a ancient shrine called Ithrokain that they believe their God’s came from in ancient times, bursting from the shrine in a fiery explosion, with gifts and knowledge for the Hethmoroa. Biology The Hethmoroa are carnivorous humanoids, with the females being around seven feet tall, with long, slender arms and legs, pale white skin, soft, rounded noses and chins, and have white hair. The men, on the other hand, are eight feet tall, with strong, powerful arms and legs, thick, light blue skin, pointed noses and chins, and thick, matted brown hair. Interestingly enough, the males can’t sweat. Due to males all males being whalers, or descendants of whalers, their bodies gradually lost the ability to sweat, as the cold sea mist cooled their bodies instead. As such, male Hethmoroa warriors perform very badly in hot climates. Racial quirk since their warriors can’t sweat, and their powerful navy’s can’t defend their land from the sea, the Hethmoroa defend their land with something other than might: their diplomacy. All Hethmoroa have the ability to tap into a small amount of magic to make themselves more charismatic, and cause people to like them more. History long ago, the Hethmoroa where bands of conquering nomads, split into dozens of tribes. They where at war with their neighbors, the Hethmoroa tribes where in civil war, and eventually they where on the brink of extinction. The Hithril and the Arken, the two main nomad tribes, met at the shrine Ithrokain for a conference to decide how to continue the species. After this point, the ancient texts vary. Some say that when the gods descended from Ithrokain, their sheer omnipotence wiped out all Hethmoroa tribes except the Ethrilk, the peaceful coastal Hethmoroa. Others say that the gods went on a rampage, slaughtering all tribes but the Ethrilk for bringing their species to ruin, while some skeptics believe a plague wiped out the other tribes, and the Ethrilk where simply immune for unknown reasons. After the extinction of all non-coastal Hethmoroa tribes, the Hethmoroa believe that the gods blessed the Ethrilk with knowledge so the mistakes of the other tribes would never be repeated. This was when the first magic users came about in their society, and when whaling was discovered. The ancient Hethmoroa quickly evolved into the race that exists today, with the help of whaling technologies. Society The Hethmoroa believe that magic is a divine gift, and as such the emperor or empress must be a magic user. The emperor/empress must also marry a magic user and the offspring must be a magic user to be declared heir to the throne. After the emperor/empress comes the grand council, who also must be magic wielders, who take care of the day to day affairs of the Hethmoroa. Below them is the five biggest whaling company’s, which are subject to change. These are decided by the amount of money the company makes and it’s current ship count. Then comes military personnel and scholars, and below them are the peasants. In impoverished areas the crime rate is high, causing the thick hide clothes they wear to be coated in whale oil to make them harder to grip. Culture The Hethmoroa live in houses held up by whale bones, the city is warmed and lit by whale oil lamps, their thick hide clothes are covered in whale oil to make them harder to grip by enemies and muggers, they wear necklaces and pendants shaped like whales, their artwork is mainly of whaling ships hunting whales, and yet, magic is what’s most highly regarded in society. If you’re born with magic you will end up high in the social order. Most likely they end up a general or a grand council member, but sometimes they might end up with their own whaling empire, or they become scholar. They also are very religious, with temples being a common sight in streets and markets. Occurrence of magic magic users are seen as blessed by the divine, and are held in very high regard. Magic is used either for battle, as seen in the war mages, or for diplomacy, as seen in the speech mages. No other magic exists in their society, however some battle mages use their magic to improve their whaling business, such as improving their workers strength, and guiding harpoons, but have greatly varying success rates. Only twenty magical bloodlines exist, and become more and more inbred every generation. The only way for a child to be magical is if both parents had magic. Magical Hethmoroa also have shorter lifespans by 5 - 10 years on average, though whether this is because their magic was gifted by the divine and isn’t evolutionary, causing it to deteriorate their health, or because of the inbreeding of magical Hethmoroa, is still unknown. Those who don’t believe the gods burst from the Ithrokain shrine believe it may be due to a remnant of the plague that supposedly caused the mass extinction of the Hethmoroa in ancient times reacting with the magic that the twenty bloodlines have. Imports/exports They export plenty of whale bone, blubber, and oil, along with whale oil lamps, candles, and makeshift oil bombs, but whale oil bombs often explode if tipped over, so they aren’t in high demand. Unfortunately, their forest isn’t home to the specific meats they crave, and over logging has caused serious deforestation, so they always will import trees and farm animals, to supplement their diet of whale blubber. Posts The Hethmoroa People Trade Between Menskr and Hethmoroa A conspiracy is formed...